


Assests

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu asks Yosuke why he’s always showing off his assets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assests

“Yosuke, why are you always waving your butt around?”

It was a simple question that could have had a simple answer.

But nothing was ever  _simple_  when it came to Yosuke.

Even more so when it was Yu asking him such a question.

What the hell kind of question was that anyways? They were supposed to be bros, best friends, got each other’s back in battles. Not where they’d have each other’s backs and then Yu was apparently staring at his ass that had been ‘waving around’. _Apparently_.

“I don’t, partner what are you on about?”

“Well, whenever you come over you _always_ lay on the couch in a certain way and it’s just always there.”

“It’s comfortable laying down that way.”

“Then you always end up landing on the floor like that whenever you go one on one with someone. I remember you doing it a lot during Golden Week…”

“I just, tripped and the force and stuff makes me fall like that.”

“And then the first time when we went into the TV you were going on about your butt being cracked and you were-“

“ **OKAY I GET IT**.”

They both went silent for a moment. Yu was stuck with a blank expression as Yosuke was flustered and beyond embarrassed.

“If you’re insecure about your looks you don’t have to-“

“What-woah-wait-waaaait- **WHAT**?”

“Well you know some people try to overcompensate or flaunt things in order to feel better or get attention-“

“No-N-No-No way in  _hell_  was I going for that.” Yosuke was sputtering, completely red now, and over a thousand percent embarrassed. “Dude, it’s just a weird mannerism or something I dunno.” It sounded like he was trying to convince himself with an answer even he didn’t have.

“Well good then, you shouldn’t be insecure.” Yu walked over to him, his hand reaching down to smack Yosuke’s behind just as he passed by him. “Because you’ve got a  ** _great_**  ass.”

Yosuke ran his hands over his face to hide his blush before he completely freaked out.

_~ fin._


End file.
